The Night Before Christmas Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: The team is sent out on a difficult raid just before the Christmas cease-fire."


**The Night Before Christmas Raid **

By: AliasCWN

"The Christmas truce starts in less than twenty-four hours. You need to get in, get that information, and get out before the truce takes effect."

The four men standing around the table looked at each other in disbelief.

"Captain, that base is nearly a hundred miles behind enemy lines. How are we supposed to get there and get that information in that short of time?" Troy waited for the captain to explain the logic behind the order. Unless they knew something he didn't the mission was almost impossible, suicidal at least.

"I don't know Sergeant," Captain Boggs admitted with a sigh. "Headquarters wasn't exactly clear on that point. However they were quite clear on what they wanted." He added in a sterner tone.

"Yes sir, but it's going to take us all day just to reach the base. That doesn't leave us much time to look it over and get in and out before midnight."

"I know Sergeant," the captain sighed again. "I guess you will just have to do your best."

"Yes sir," Troy answered. "We'll leave right away."

"Be careful Sergeant, or as careful as you can be under the conditions of this mission. I'll expect to see you in a few days."

"Yes sir." Troy led his men from the captain's office deep in thought. He nearly walked into the door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Easy Troy." Moffitt reached out to pull him back before he hit the door. "This mission is bloody impossible enough without you getting hurt before we leave the base."

"We'll have to travel fast and that increases the risk of being spotted. If they spot us they'll be waiting for us," Hitch stated indignantly.

"It doesn't matter," Troy growled, "we have our orders."

"We're gonna miss Christmas here at the base no matter what we do," Tully added. "That means we'll miss the Christmas dinner. I was sort of looking forward to that dinner."

"It will still be Christmas even if we miss the meal," Moffitt replied. "What matters is who we spend the holiday with."

"At least we'll be together," Troy added.

Hitch and Tully both nodded.

"You're right Doc, it will still be Christmas," Tully nodded.

"And if we have to spend it away from home there's no one else I would rather spend it with," Hitch added.

"So let's get this job done so we can get back for the leftovers," Troy urged. He led the way to the jeeps and they were soon headed out across the desert.

Hitch was quiet as he drove along. Troy kept glancing his way but he never looked over.

"You know it all started not that far from here."

Hitch looked over at Troy and frowned. "What did Sarge?"

"Christmas. Christ was born in Bethlehem. We're not all that far from there here in the desert. A heck of a lot closer than I ever was before this war."

Hitch nodded. "I guess I never really thought about that part of it. Heck, maybe the wise men crossed this very desert to find him. We are close to where it all started."

"Most people never get this close."

"I guess not. Now that you mention it, it does make me feel a little closer to the true meaning of the holiday."

Troy smiled sadly. "War tends to bring men closer to their religion. I guess thinking about dying makes you think more about living. I've heard men I didn't think were religious at all praying to be saved."

"That sounds cynical Sarge."

"No, just realistic. I guess when your life is good you tend to take it for granted. It's when things go wrong that men look for someone, some divine being, to call on for help."

"You mean they suddenly discover religion?"

"No, they probably always believed, deep down at least. We just get so wrapped up in our lives we tend to forget to pray. I mean, if things are going good, why would we ask for help? And we tend to forget to be thankful when things are going good. It's like friends and family; most people take them for granted until they're gone, or until they need them. It doesn't mean you don't love them, you just don't take the time from your busy life to show them how much they mean to you."

Hitch was quiet after that and Troy had just about decided that his driver didn't want to talk about it anymore when Hitch broke the silence.

"I really appreciate all you've done for me Sarge. I don't want you to think that I don't notice the little things you do, I do. I just wanted you to know that."

Troy smiled. "I know Hitch, and that goes both ways."

"I guess it probably looks like I do take things for granted. My life has been pretty easy compared to a lot of others." Hitch twisted to look at Troy. "It wasn't intentional if I took you for granted."

"You didn't Hitch. I didn't mean it that way. I guess we're all guilty of taking others for granted to some extent in our lives."

"Well I'm going to try harder to show my appreciation."

"Just be yourself Hitch, I'll be happy with that."

Hitch looked uncertain but he nodded his agreement. The rest of the trip to the German base was quiet. The only thing to break the monotony of the endless desert was the sighting of the German column. Luckily they saw it first and they were able to get out of sight before being spotted. It was nearly dark by the time Moffitt located a wadi near the base to hide the jeeps. They crept in carefully with rakes down to hide their tracks. The night breeze did the rest.

"Cover the jeeps," Troy ordered. "Moffitt and I will take a look and see if we can find a way in."

Tully and Hitch had the jeeps covered and were standing guard when the sergeants returned.

"Any luck Sarge?" Tully asked around his matchstick.

"Yeah, we found our way in," Troy acknowledged. "You two stay here and guard the jeeps while Moffitt and I retrieve the information."

"Shouldn't we all go in Sarge?" Hitch asked.

"Not this time," Troy shook his head, "if things go wrong we may need you out here."

"If things go wrong we won't have any time to help you," Tully pointed out. "That cease-fire starts at midnight. It's almost midnight now."

"Don't violate the cease-fire," Troy warned. "No matter what you hear or see, don't break the truce."

"But Sarge…"

"No," Troy growled. "If that truce gets broken it's not going to be us who broke it. If the Germans violate the truce we can defend ourselves but we aren't going to be the ones who started it."

"We'll be back before you know it," Moffitt assured them.

"We're counting on it," Tully answered. "And you can count on us being here until you do get back, or until we have to come in and get you." He held up a hand to stop Moffitt's objections. "We may have to wait twenty-four hours, but you can count on us to still be here."

"We'll see you then," Troy nodded, "if you have to rescue us. If not, we'll be long gone by then."

The two sergeants faded into the night while the privates guarded the jeeps and waited.

"It's getting late." Hitch checked his watch again and glanced toward the German base. "The cease-fire starts in less than half an hour."

"We haven't heard any shooting," Tully replied. "As long as things stay quiet we can assume they're all right."

"But they're running out of time!"

"Sarge has a watch," Tully answered.

"Okay, but they'd better hurry."

The sounds of gunfire coming from the base sent both privates running for binoculars. From the top of the dune they could see muzzle flashes like fireflies sparkling in the dark, only these fireflies were deadly.

"Let's go!" Tully yelled.

Moments later both jeeps were racing toward the lone shadow running from the base.

Tully drove with one hand and fired his machine gun with the other as he drove at the Germans chasing the shadow. He drew the attention of the soldiers running toward him. He continued to drive and shoot while Hitch slid to a stop.

Hitch positioned the jeep between Troy and the base. Troy was gasping for breath as he slid into the empty seat next to his driver. "Go!" he yelled as he grabbed for a hold on the jeep's frame. The jeep accelerated and quickly pulled out of range of the German guns. Tully's jeep was right behind them.

"Where's Doc?" Tully called as his jeep pulled up alongside of Troy. He kept looking back trying to locate the other sergeant.

"They cut off his escape and he couldn't get clear," Troy called back. "The last I saw of him they had him surrounded and he was surrendering."

"We gotta go back for him."

"We can't," Troy shouted as he pointed at his watch, "the cease-fire is about to start."

"But what about Doc?"

"We have to wait," Troy answered. "Find us a place to hide for the next twenty-four hours."

When they finally lost the units chasing them they were able to find a wadi large enough to hide both jeeps. Tully and Hitch checked the jeeps and set up a camp while Troy stood guard.

Troy turned when he heard Hitch softly call his name.

"I thought you might need a drink." Hitch handed him a canteen.

"Thanks." Troy uncapped the canteen and took a long drink of water.

"So I guess we didn't get the information headquarters wanted either."

"Actually, we did," Troy answered. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small camera. "Moffitt gave it to me to hold while he erased the evidence of our intrusion."

"But they caught Doc so they know you were there."

"That's true," Troy nodded, "but when they spotted us we were headed in the direction of the offices. A patrol cut us off on our way out and we were going back to try to get out on the other side of the base. They may believe that we hadn't reached the offices yet. Moffitt will try to keep them believing that."

"They're still going to question him."

"I know, but if they think they stopped us from completing our mission they may put the questions off until after Christmas. Germans celebrate Christmas too you know."

"That's a lot of ifs."

"We can't violate the cease-fire Hitch."

"It's Christmas and Doc's all alone in that cell." Hitch hung his head and started to turn to go back to the jeeps.

"He doesn't have to be."

Hitch spun to face Troy again. "What do you mean? Are we going in?"

"Let's go down and talk to Tully," Troy suggested. "We can't go in but maybe we can do something." Troy smiled as his driver's face brightened. Slapping the younger man on the arm he encouraged him to go back to their camp.

"What's going on Sarge?" Tully asked as the other two came back together.

"We have to talk."

Tully nodded. "I'll stand watch if you need to talk to Hitch."

"No, that's not what I meant." Troy stopped Tully before he could pick up a weapon and leave the camp. "All three of us have to talk. The cease-fire has started so I don't think we really need to worry about the Germans right now anyway."

"Okay, talk about what?"

"Moffitt."

Tully hung his head. "We aren't going to go behind your back and try to break him out before the cease-fire ends. You don't have to worry about us Sarge."

"I know," Troy nodded, "but I also know we're all worried about him."

"The krauts could move him before the cease-fire is over," Tully warned.

"I've thought about that."

"How will we find him in time if they do?"

"We're going back; that is, if you're both willing to take the chance that the Germans won't be waiting for us."

"Back? Back to get him?" Tully asked in confusion.

"No, just back," Troy answered. "We can watch the base and make sure they don't try to sneak him away under cover of the cease-fire."

"What if they do?"

"Then we follow until the cease-fire is over."

"What about the information you got for headquarters?" Hitch asked. "Won't they want us to bring it back?"

"We will," Troy answered, "after we get Moffitt back."

"Will they be okay with that?"

"They'll have to be," Troy answered. "We're not going to break radio silence to tell them we have it until after the cease-fire ends. And we'll be too busy to call them until after we rescue Moffitt." Troy took the camera from his pocket and placed it in the jeep. "They won't know when we got it unless we tell them."

"Sarge…" Hitch began uneasily.

"It will be okay Hitch," Troy promised. "We'll take it back as soon as we get Moffitt and we'll do that as soon as the cease-fire ends."

"Okay Sarge. I just wish there was some way we could let Moffitt know we are still out here. Maybe he wouldn't feel so alone."

"Sitting right outside the base is as close as we can get this Christmas," Tully reasoned, "maybe Doc will somehow know we're there.

"Even if he doesn't," Troy added, "we can tell him after we get him back that we were there. We'll be as close as we can get for Christmas."

Hitch nodded. "I guess it's the best we can do."

"It's the best we can do," Troy agreed.

They broke camp and returned to the wadi where they had hidden the jeeps earlier. This time no one stayed with the jeeps as the three of them lined up to watch the base.

"The three wise men followed a star." Tully spoke softly into the darkness. "There are a couple of bright ones up there tonight."

"I wonder if Doc's gazing up at the stars wondering where we are," Hitch whispered.

"He knows we can't come in," Troy answered.

"Yeah, but does he think we left him here alone to take the information back to the base?"

"On a night like this I bet he can feel our presence just like we can feel his over there," Tully decided.

"Do you think it makes a difference?"

"Of course it does," Tully insisted. "As long as we're here he's not alone."

"Maybe you should try to get some rest," Troy suggested. "We can take turns keeping watch."

"Can we sleep here Sarge? This is as close as we can get to Doc and I want to know that we were as close as possible for him tonight."

"Sure, grab your blankets." Troy shook his head as he watched the two youngest members of his team scurry down the hill to get their bedding. Within minutes he was watching over them as they slept on the slope of the dune beneath the stars.

They took turns watching the rest of the night but the German base remained quiet. Sometimes when the breeze blew just right they could hear voices singing Christmas songs in German. They recognized the music even if the words were foreign to them. The night passed slowly as they each recalled Christmas at home. Morning came and the sun began to warm the sand. Its usual brilliance seemed dulled by the somber mood of their small camp. They watched as the German soldiers celebrated the sacred day with festivities enhanced by the carefree joy of the cease-fire.

"Merry Christmas Sarge." Hitch handed Troy his breakfast. "It's nothing special but it's the best we could do with what we brought with us."

"I'm sure it's fine. We have to remember why we're here. K-rations haven't killed us yet; I guess this is no different." Troy glanced toward the base. "Once we get Moffitt back we'll celebrate on our own. Right now it's more important that we are together."

Hitch glanced toward the base and nodded. "I hope Doc knows that."

"He does," Troy answered. "Tully's right, Moffitt can probably sense our presence our here."

"But it's not the same."

"No it's not," Troy agreed, "but we'll get to celebrate Christmas. It will just have to be late this year, after we get Moffitt back. Until then, today is Christmas and we have a lot to be thankful for."

Hitch smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Merry Christmas Sarge," He repeated.

"Merry Christmas Hitch."

"Hey Sarge. Merry Christmas," Tully added as he joined the other two members of his team.

"Merry Christmas Tully. What do you have there?"

Tully held out his hand. "Cookies from home. I saved them for today."

"Why don't we keep them until Moffitt is here to celebrate with us?"

"Okay, I guess we can do that. We'll have even more to celebrate then anyway."

"Tomorrow Tully, we'll celebrate tomorrow."

The three of them ate their breakfast in quiet companionship. Troy and Hitch returned to police the camp while Tully took his turn on watch. It was late afternoon when two patrol cars left the base and headed in their direction. They watched as the two cars made a hurried sweep of the area. They checked a few of the closer wadis but they stopped before they reached the one where the Allies hid and watched.

"They're gone," Tully stated when the patrol cars returned to the base. "I wonder what they were doing?"

"Most likely looking for us," Troy guessed.

"They didn't look very hard."

"Maybe they were looking to see if we left any tracks out here during the night," Troy suggested.

"Why would they worry about that?" Tully wondered. "There's a cease-fire, we're not going to attack them."

"Maybe they don't trust us," Hitch suggested.

"Or maybe…" Troy began. "Go uncover the jeeps. Make sure you erase all the evidence that we were ever here."

"What's wrong Sarge? They didn't find anything." Hitch hesitated as he waited for an answer.

"Maybe they don't want us to see them move Moffitt."

Without another word Hitch turned and ran for the jeeps.

Troy stayed on watch until he saw the sleek black car leave the base. The two patrol cars didn't reappear while the sergeant watched. When he was sure which direction the black car was taking Troy slid backward off the hill and ran for the jeeps.

Jack Moffitt blinked as he was led out into the bright sunlight. After sending the night in a windowless cell the heat felt good but the light hurt his eyes. He paused to let his eyes adjust before starting down the steep steps to the street. A hard shove from behind sent him stumbling to keep his balance.

A long black car sat on the street waiting for him. It was going to take him to another base where it was hoped that he could be convinced to answer any and all questions asked of him. He wasn't in the mood to cooperate though, it was Christmas and he was a prisoner. At the bottom of the steps he waited while a soldier stepped forward to open the door for him. He let his eyes linger on the distant hill where he had last seen the jeeps. The others wouldn't be there now; Troy would have taken the information back to the base. It suddenly felt colder as he realized that he was now on his own. The others wouldn't know where he had been taken. They would look for him but it would probably be too late by the time they found him.

He looked at the hill again and imagined the others sitting there watching him. The sun warming the sand on the side of the dune seemed to reach out to him. He closed his eyes and he swore he could feel the presence of the rest of his team. He smiled at the thought and stepped forward to get into the car.

The base commander frowned when he noticed Moffitt's smile. "What are you smiling about?" he demanded.

"It's Christmas, the season of joy," Moffitt answered.

"Then perhaps you should enjoy it, it may be your last one."

"And perhaps not," Moffitt answered. "This is also the season of miracles."

"Huh!" the commander grunted and ordered the prisoner put into the car.

The sergeant slid into the car with no argument and waited patiently to see what would happen next.

The two jeeps kept pace with the sleek black car for the rest of the afternoon. Troy made sure that his small team stayed out of sight so that the Germans would not be alarmed.

"They're gonna reach that big base before dark," Tully predicted at one of their stops to check the car's progress.

Troy nodded. "This road is in pretty good shape and they're making better time than I expected."

"Maybe we can slow them down," Hitch suggested.

"How?" Troy asked. "We can't break the cease-fire and we can't let them know we're following them."

The younger man shrugged. "I don't know."

The sergeant gazed off into the distance and thought about the problem. "Okay, let's get ahead of them and see if we can figure something out."

Both privates nodded and started their engines.

"Tully, take us across the desert, avoid the road. Maybe we can get far enough ahead to do some damage to the road itself."

"It will have to be someplace they can't drive around," The lanky Kentuckian warned. "Otherwise we're just wasting our time."

"There's a small pass ahead, maybe we can use that," Troy suggested.

Tully nodded and pulled out his compass. Clutching the tool in his hand he led them across the desert while staying close to the hills. The going was hard but the tiny jeeps lived up to their reputations and met every challenge Tully pitted them against. The sun was hanging low over the mountain when they reached the pass.

"It's no good Sarge," Tully announced after studying the pass. "We'd have to use explosives in order to do enough damage to stop them and we can't do that with the cease-fire."

"Then we'll have to find another way."

"Do we have time to stop for water Sarge?" Hitch pointed at some signs posted at the bottom of the pass. One of them indicated that there was water ahead. "Our supply is getting low and our jeeps are going to need some fairly soon."

"Water?"

"Yeah."

Troy looked at the signs and began to smile. Reaching under the seat he pulled out their map case. "Tully, there is another road branching off from this one about five miles from here, do you think you could find it?"

"Sure Sarge, I know the one you mean. It branches off and meanders for about ten miles until you come to an abandoned village; but there's no water there."

"I wonder if our friends in the car know that."

Tully looked at Hitch and then at the signs. "I guess there is only one way to find out." He grinned at Troy.

"Let's go," Troy ordered. The three of them got back into their jeeps and headed down the hill toward the signs. When they got to the one indicating water Troy had Hitch stop while he pulled the post from the ground. Throwing it into the back of the jeep he jumped into his seat. "If we hurry we can fill the water cans before we go."

Hitch nodded and stepped on the gas. While Tully and Hitch filled the water cans Troy plotted their course to where the two roads parted. He folded the maps and called to the privates. "Hurry up, we need to go."

Both privates hurried to their jeeps and strapped the newly filled water cans into the back.

"All ready Sarge." Hitch announced as both young men took their seats.

"Good, then let's find that road and hope that car hasn't reached it yet."

"Why do we need the sign Sarge? Why not just throw it away?"

"Because we're going to plant it next to that road and hope the krauts decided to fill their water cans," Troy explained. "If we can send them off course maybe it will slow them down enough to force them to camp out in the desert overnight. When the cease-fire ends at midnight tonight we'll go in after Moffitt."

Hitch began to smile. "I like it Sarge."

"It hasn't worked yet," Troy growled.

"It will."

When they reached the junction Troy had Tully search for any signs that the car had already gone by while Hitch stood watch. While they were busy he grabbed a shovel and dug a hole to plant the post for the sign. A few rocks propped against it hid the evidence of recent digging. With a final twist to point it the way he wanted it he stood back to admire his handiwork.

"There's no fresh sign of anyone passing through here," Tully announced as Troy finished. "The sand is loose so there should be tracks unless the wind already erased them."

The sergeant frowned. "Do you think that's possible?"

"It's not too likely," Tully answered. "There's not much wind and that car can't be too far ahead of us if it did go through here. There should still be some sign if they're ahead of us."

"Sarge, they're coming!" Hitch pointed off into the distance where Troy could just make out the black car headed their way.

"Get back to the jeeps!" Troy began to scuff out his footprints around the newly erected sign. That done he ran to join his men in their vehicles. Sweat dripped down their necks and faces as they waited tensely to see what the car's driver would do.

"What are we going to do if they ignore the sign and stay on the same road?" Tully asked.

"Then we'll keep following," Troy answered.

It seemed like forever but it wasn't long before they heard the distinctive clatter of the German engine. They heard the car slow as it approached the intersection. Hidden behind a nearby hill they could only wait and hope as the car neared the junction of the two roads.

The engine noise increased as the driver made up his mind and sped up again. From their position Troy and the privates couldn't tell which way the car was going at first. Then Troy let out a sigh.

"They're following the sign."

"Are we going to wait here for them to come back or follow them?" Tully asked.

"We'll follow them," Troy decided, "just in case they decide to take a direct route back to the pass."

The new road wasn't as smooth as the original road and the German driver was forced to keep his vehicle at a crawl to avoid damaging it. By the time they realized that they were lost the sun was setting on the horizon. After a lot of yelling the driver found a wadi to camp for the night. The officer in charge continued to berate the poor driver even as he tried to set up the camp.

Moffitt was removed from the car and tied hand and foot before being dumped off to one side out of the way. His captors ate their meal and turned in to sleep. Their only concession to Moffitt's comfort was a short drink of water.

"They aren't even going to feed him," Tully growled as Troy joined him on watch.

"We'll take care of that when we get him back," Troy replied.

"I think he saw me," Tully added in a quiet voice. "I didn't mean to show myself but I guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought."

"Did anyone else see you?" Troy looked over and saw the guilt on Tully's face.

"I don't think so. If they did they didn't give any indication of it."

"Don't worry about it as long as he's the only one who noticed you."

"The krauts aren't paying much attention. They don't even have a guard out."

Troy smiled and nodded. "I was hoping they wouldn't. They're counting on the truce to keep them safe. Besides, they think they moved him without us finding out about it."

"The truce ends at midnight," Tully reminded Troy.

"Yeah, but they think we'll be looking for him back at the other base. They think they're safe. Get some sleep Tully; we're going in as soon as the cease-fire ends."

Tully and Hitch were both awake before midnight. When Troy returned to the camp to wake them they were both ready and waiting.

"Tully, you go after Moffitt. Hitch and I will keep the Germans covered in case they realize what's going on. If they notice you we'll keep them pinned down long enough for you to reach Moffitt and get him out of there. Then we all head for the jeeps and get out of here."

"Got it Sarge."

"Hitch, you find a place where you can cover the other side of the camp. I'll cover this side. Once Tully and Moffitt are clear I want you to head for the jeep and get it started. I'll cover you until I think you reached the jeep then I'll come running. You'd better be ready because I'm going to be in a hurry."

"Right Sarge." Hitch popped a bubble and nodded solemnly.

"Okay, let's shake it!"

Tully slid down the side of the dune toward Moffitt as quietly as he could. One of the Germans stirred in his sleep and Tully froze. Once the German's snoring resumed Tully inched closer to his sergeant. As he got closer he wasn't surprised to see Moffitt watching him. Moffitt watched the Germans as Tully pulled his knife and began sawing at the ropes.

With his hands free Moffitt took the knife while Tully guarded them with his rifle. With better leverage Tully's sharp knife made short work of the heavy rope. The sergeant rubbed his hands and ankles to restore circulation before he tried to get up. Moffitt startled when Tully tapped him on the shoulder. Looking back he saw the handgun Tully was holding. Wrapping his hand around the grip he nodded that he was ready to go. Slowly the two men inched backwards until the darkness swallowed them up.

As soon as they were far enough away that the darkness hid most of their movements both men got to their feet and ran for the jeeps.

Hitch joined them next, dropping his weapon into the fender holster and sliding into his seat. Hitch's engine purred to life as Troy materialized out of the night.

"Move it!" Troy hissed. He gave Moffitt a nod before turning to watch behind them.

The jeeps sped away with little more sound than the whistling of the wind.

Once they found a campsite Tully hurried to make Moffitt something to eat. Hitch serviced the jeeps before relieving Troy on guard.

Moffitt was wolfing down the hot k-rations when Troy walked into camp. He paused to watch the other sergeant make himself comfortable.

"Are you all right Moffitt?"

"I'm fine."

"Look," Troy stared intensely at the British sergeant, "I'm sorry that I left you behind."

"That's quite all right, I'm sure that Jerry didn't leave you much of a choice." Moffitt waved off the apology.

"It's not all right," Troy insisted. "I should have stayed and helped you fight your way out."

"It wouldn't have worked Troy. There were too many Germans. We would have both been captured or killed and we wouldn't have gotten the information back to the base."

Troy sighed. "I just feel bad leaving you alone in there on Christmas."

"Ah, but I wasn't alone. You were right outside the base the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yeah, but you were inside."

"I don't know how to explain it Troy, but I could almost feel the three of you in there with me. I didn't feel alone because somehow it seemed as if you were right there beside me. There was one moment when they first brought me outside but even then I could sense your presence."

"We wanted you to know we weren't going anywhere," Tully explained as he reached for Moffitt's plate.

"I'm not finished yet Tully." The Brit held tightly to the plate. "This is my Christmas dinner and I am determined to enjoy it, all of it."

"Good luck with that Doc, but hey, I saved you a couple of cookies." Going to the jeep Tully dug out the cookies he had left.

Moffitt smiled as he took the offerings. "Thank you Tully, I am sure I will enjoy these immensely."

"Merry Christmas Doc."

"Troy, did you take the information back to Captain Boggs?"

"No, we'll do that tomorrow."

"You mean you didn't go back to the base?"

"We decided that we wanted to spend Christmas together," Troy answered.

"You stayed with me the whole time?" Moffitt asked incredulously.

"That's what together means," Troy answered gruffly.

Moffitt lowered his head to hide his smile. "I see. Then I suppose that explains why I felt your presence the entire time."

"You did Doc?"

"I did Tully."

"That's good Doc. We were hoping that you would know we were there. We couldn't go back and celebrate without you."

"I thank you all. I don't know what Captain Boggs will have to say about it, but I thank you."

"The captain doesn't have to know just when we got that information. As far as he knows we got it tonight," Troy suggested.

"Maybe we did," Moffitt answered.

The next day found them pulling through the gates of the base just after lunch.

"We'll take this camera to Captain Boggs," Troy told his drivers. "Take the jeeps to the motor pool and meet us outside the mess hall. Maybe we're not too late for some leftovers."

Captain Boggs took their report and kept them in his office for nearly an hour answering questions. By the time the sergeants arrived at the mess hall Tully and Hitch were starting to worry.

"He didn't give you a rough time about rescuing Doc, did he?" Tully asked.

"No, he actually seemed okay with it," Troy answered. "I thought he might chew me out but he just had a lot of questions."

"So we can go eat now?"

"Anytime Tully."

"All the leftovers are probably already gone. I guess it's back to our regular diet until next year."

When the four of them walked into the mess hall there was only one table with enough room for all of them. As they made their way to the table the men around them moved to give them more room. Troy reached for a tray but the cook's helper reached out a hand to stop him.

"Captain's orders Sergeant; the cook prepared a special meal for you and your men. If you'll go sit down we'll bring it out to you."

Surprised, Troy released the tray and stared at the cook's helper.

"Troy, perhaps we should do as we're told," Moffitt suggested. "We seem to be holding up the line here."

Troy nodded slowly and turned and led the way to their table. Little by little their meals were delivered.

"The Captain ordered us to save some of everything from Christmas just for you," the cook explained. "He said you shouldn't miss Christmas just because you drew that assignment. Enjoy."

The four of them didn't have to be told twice. It was Moffitt who offered the toast. "Merry Christmas, and may we always spend Christmas with friends and family."


End file.
